Getting Closer
by Basched
Summary: Part 1: To The Present. Sequel to my story Spar. Matt cannot resist getting closer to Becker. rated for swearages and strong sexual stuff.


_Author's Note: This is the sequel story to my Primeval fic "Spar." Well actually to be honest..its the first part in a triology which I hope will bring together my favourite characters from the show. I will post each part as one shots. Anyhows enjoy the lovely Mecker in this story. Strong content and language and not beta'd. _

_Also be nice...this is my first time writing strong-ish slash. _

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Closer: To The Present<strong>

The towel flew through the air and whacked Matt right in the face before dropping into his hands. Thankful for the towel, but not in the way it had been thrown at him, Matt wiped the sweat from his face and patted down the rest of his body.

He was going to have some more bruises to add to his collection, but it was worth it. It had been two weeks since the tussle in the gym and this time—and the other times that had followed—had been just as it was; a simple sparing match; to train and keep up their fitness levels, nothing more. There hadn't been any repeats of that first wrestle, no awkward reactions nor were there embarrassing onlookers catching them in compromising positions.

It was hard physical battling, it was primal and instinctual and Matt had never felt more alive and alert since he left his own time. The training he had received-from such a young age-was vital for survival against the predators that had ravaged the world. Any survivors from his time had to be strong if they were to live in that hell. He was the best…it was why he, his father and a very select few were able to travel back through the anomalies.

With Becker, he couldn't quite find that edge which had always made him victorious in the past or rather the future. Becker wasn't one of those mal-formed predators or other creatures he had to face, but he couldn't beat him.

"Thanks."

As the towel wiped down over his face, Anderson blinked the sweat from his eyes and looked to where Becker was pulling some fresh clothes from his bag. He saw the bottle of shower gel and the shampoo and when the younger man picked them up, Matt's abdomen suddenly clenched as he realised that Becker was planning on going to the same place he was.

"For what? Lettin' you win again?" he joked nervously.

The guffaw of laughter from the Captain was a sound Matt didn't hear often and when he did, it was contagious.

"Letting me win! Ha! Yeah, right!"

The dark haired Englishman shook his head not believing his superior's witty excuse for losing and ruffled his short black hair spraying droplets of sweat. Some of the drops hit Matt in the face and he had to wipe the towel over him again, but the tightening in his stomach now grew lower as he breathed in the musky heavy scent of his partner.

_Dammit. Not again. _

Was being in such close contact with Becker the reason he was losing focus? Matt trained with others on his team, with other soldiers and not one of them made him like this. None of them threw him off balance. It was all Becker.

Matt's stinging eyes flickered downwards; he flinched as after a few seconds he realised he was looking straight at the area between Becker's legs—and experiencing a very strong liking. He could feel the sweat pouring off him, the rapid pulse of his blood and pumping of his heart, his hands were twitching, trembling, and he cussed himself when there were no obvious or similar reactions from Becker.

_"Y'bein' a complete eejit, Matt,"_ he thought to himself, tearing his gaze away from the slick muscled torso of the other man and grabbing his bag from the floor. _"It's not about him…it's the fight. Y'actin' like this b'cause of the adrenalin from the fight. It's the tussle what's gettin' ya all heated up. Becker's a mate and a bloke…you don't…you're not…dammit! Y' haven't ever been!" _

It took but a tiny downward slip of Becker's waistband—as Hill loosened the ties securing them—to make Matt groan. He caught sight of the strong hard lines of Becker's pelvic bones and the glimpse of the dark teasing line of hair made the handles of his bag slip through his fingers as he fell against the wall. His hands slapped against the hard surface to support him. He didn't understand; none of this was making sense. Why now? Why at all?

"Are…are you okay?" asked Becker, his fingers touching ever so lightly against Matt's shoulder. He felt the Captain's calloused pads graze over the first ever scar he got—the name of the creature that gave it to him, when he was barely eight years old, escaped him—and a jolt blissfully burnt down his arm and spine. The younger man's palm cupped over the ball of his shoulder and squeezed. "I think I gave you more than you could handle this time, Matt. You're getting sloppy."

"I'm fine!" he snapped back, just a little too harshly. He lightly shrugged off Becker's hand and reached back for his bag. He took some calming breaths and spoke more softly. "I'm not gettin' sloppy. I'm easin' off a little, for your sake. I don't want t' hurt you."

Matt managed to pick up his bag and his top and headed for the exit. He wasn't going to wait around, not when he was experiencing the strange sensations around and for Becker. He had to focus on his mission, he couldn't be distracted like this.

"Easing off?" Becker laughed. "Hurt me? Matt, that's not possible because why?—oh yeah— I'm the better fighter! You can make up excuses for losing against me, but it doesn't change the fact that…you…suck."

_"Oh damn. Bad choice of words." _

Matt's eyes screwed tightly shut and he shook his head. They could never have an ordinary conversation, unless it was on or about a job. All Matt and Becker could exchange were jibes, banter, insults and sarcastic remarks…which were most of the time very amusing. Now it was uncomfortable and Matt couldn't stop it. He turned round and sure enough Becker was standing with his legs apart, arms folded across his puffed out bare chest and a look of smugness on his sweat soaked face. If the soldier noticed the pitch below, Matt couldn't tell, all that mattered was he come back with an equally witty retort.

"You're the better fighter?" Matt felt his voice might have been a little too high. "Now that's crazy!"

_"So much for the witty retort, Matt. That was pathetic." _

"It's true," Becker was loving it. His grin was wider and now he was rocking happily back and forth on the soles of his feet. "It has been proven over and over again by the countless times I've wiped this gym floor with you."

"Do you want to go again?" He couldn't let the comment slide. Every time Becker made this kind of remark, he couldn't just leave alone and walk away. Anderson dropped the bag and pointed at the red padded crash mat. "I can go another round, Becker and this time it'll be you that's polishin' the floor!"

"Oh yeah? Come on then!" Becker opened out his arms and egged his opponent on with the wiggle of his fingers. "Show me what you've got."

"Last time you said that to me…I shot you."

The brief grimace on Becker's face showed that he didn't like remembering that incident and he took a swing at Matt. Anderson dodged and laughed.

The rush of sparing again was boiling inside of him. He felt invigorated, pumped and fuelled at the prospect of another workout and he could tell Becker was feeling the same way. Matt was determined that this time, he was going to show the smug git who was the better fighter.

Unfortunately, they never got the chance to continue. The bleeping sound from Anderson's bag made his fist stop in mid swing and Becker even stood back as he retrieved his beeper. The message both pleased and angered him.

"_Arse_! Sorry, Becker…this will have to wait. Lester beckons."

"He needs help to shift that stick from up his backside?"

Matt sniggered and had to hold a boisterous laugh in with his hand as a devious glint shone in Becker's eyes. The twenty seven year old then mimed shoving a stick up an imaginary Lester's anus. Matt had to get out of the gym right away…his hand clamped tighter round his mouth and he scooped up his bag as he rushed back to the doors.

Anderson was a man who didn't show his emotions often…in the future, there wasn't much to laugh about when your life was a constant battle to stay alive. When Matt first came to this time, tensions between the two males on the team were high, but they eventually grew to tolerate one another. Now, Becker made him laugh more than anyone because of their "petty" squabbling, as Jess had put it. This newly gained friendship and toleration was wearing thin, but for completely different reasons.

"Oi! You're going to his office like that?"

Matt looked down. Going half naked and stinking to high heaven wasn't going to please Lester one bit. However, when another towel landed on his face, Matt pulled it off to see Becker striding towards the locker room and showers, laughing in that smug way of his.

He froze. The prospect of a shower was always welcome to Matthew Anderson. His world was a mixture of arid and toxic desert and desolate wastelands with crumbled remains of once huge cities and towns, so finding clean water to drink—let alone wash with—was a blessing. Here, where people bathed every day in fresh clean water, was a luxury beyond all he could imagine.

The thought of having a shower now…was not a blessing as his eyes fixated on Becker. He felt the flush and ache of his body and when he screwed his eyes shut, all he could see was himself; naked as hot water gushed over his skin and muscles. He could feel every contour of Becker's body slamming hard against his back, his hands pinning him to the tiled wall as they struggled for dominance. He felt Becker's mouth devouring at his neck, his breath panting, his teeth biting into his shoulder and the pain increasing as Becker shoved into him with a quick hard thrust.

The images and sounds, the sensations, nearly made his legs give out. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't help. Matt's breathing became spluttering chokes. No…he would not have a shower at the same time as Becker, not when he imagined what relief the Captain's hands could give him.

"You coming down with something?" asked Becker, concern now lilting his voice as Matt tried to steady himself against the wall. There was no play or jeer in his voice, Becker was actually worried. "Did I hit you too hard in that last bout? I can pull my punches next time…"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Becker. I think a break from this will do us both good." He looked up and smiled at his sparring partner, which was enough to ease the concern behind those brown eyes. Becker bobbed his head, satisfied that his boss was okay and edged away from Matt.

Anderson was pleased for the space and was finally able to find the strength in his legs and walked out of the gym. The stairs leading up to the rest of the ARC complex were a welcome sight indeed and when a still shaking foot touched on the first step, he paused.

He had to look over his shoulder. He had to see Becker lugging his belongings along the corridor towards the showers, swaggering in that confident annoying way he did, whistling happily to himself. Why did this man have to do this to him?

"Give Lester my regards!" Becker called out from down the corridor.

"Y'want me to give him chocolates and flowers as well?"

_"Why the fuck d'y'say that?"_

All he heard in reply was Becker's laugh echoing down the corridor.

* * *

><p>When he had first walked through the doors of the ARC, Matt had received uninviting looks from everyone he passed. None of them had liked the idea of Cutter and Danny being replaced, especially by someone they didn't know or by someone who had very little back round. They had glared at him…suspicious and untrusting. Now as he headed to Lester's office, Matt was receiving more looks, but they weren't of mistrust or hate.<p>

"He's not going to like it."

Jess suddenly appeared at his side—as if by magic—clutching a clipboard to her chest. The pink fluffy cardigan she had on today, clashed a little with the skirt and the vibrantly sickening pink shoes. The pink rose clip in her hair was distracting as well, but it didn't matter. It was who she was. Jess radiated sunshine, her smile could blind people and they wouldn't mind. Everyone liked her.

Now, her cute little nose was wrinkled up in disgust.

"You've been sparring with Becker again, haven't you?" she took a deep whiff and nearly gagged. "Ugh! You could have showered…Lester really won't like the stench!"

"No time…" Matt smiled softly and then looked at the large wet patches on his body soaking through his t-shirt. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he found that his arousal problem had lessened considerably. "Besides, Becker is…"

"I get it." Matt saw Jess bite her bottom lip and she tried to look innocent as she gazed up at the ceiling. "Don't want people thinking the wrong thing."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Matt knew full well Jess was teasing him. She had been teasing the both of them ever since Jess saw them locked together on the floor two weeks ago. Though with Jess…it wasn't ever spiteful and Matt couldn't hate her for it.

"Nothing!" she sing-songed and giggled. "Well I don't know what men get up to in the showers together! Haven't a clue!"

Matt groaned which resulted in Jess giving him a playful slap on his shoulder. She grimaced a little as her palm got covered in his sweat.

"I'm only joking. You know that, right? I mean you and Becker? That's just silly isn't it?"

_"Oh yeah. Very silly. Wouldn't be possible in a million years, so why am I getting bloody erections thinking about him?" _

Matt nodded and tried to appear convincing for the young woman. It was clear and obvious she had a big crush for the Captain and for all Matt knew Becker returned that affection. Maybe.

His gut felt as if it was being twisted.

_"Oh great. Now y' jealous?" _

"Look, Lester's not happy as it is." Jess whispered, oblivious to his discomfort. "A shower really would be a good idea."

"He'll complain if I do or don't, Jess. It's just him. 'Sides, do I really smell that bad?"

Matt lifted his arm closest to Jess up and took a sniff. Jess laughed.

"Very manly and at the same time very gross?"

"Thank you so much."

He bowed in jest and Jess did the same, before he approached the glass office. Jess saw the door open and close and saw the immediate look of revulsion upon Lester's face. She counted down with her fingers.

"Three…two…one."

The door opened and Matt strolled out, laughing quietly to himself. All the lab techs working at their benches were distracted from their work as their boss' voice carried through the room.

"Good gods man! Have some decency to bathe next time I ask you here! Go and get cleaned up and we can discuss things later! And who designed this place? Are windows or adequate ventilation too much to ask for?"

* * *

><p>Matt waited fifteen minutes before heading to the showers. It was plenty of time whilst Becker washed and got dressed, so Matt assumed the Captain would probably be checking the armoury and shouting at the junior soldiers by now.<p>

He didn't notice Becker's things still sitting on the bench as he stripped himself free from his sweat drenched clothes. He didn't think the Captain would still be washing as he wrapped a towel around his waist and strolled towards the shower bays.

It didn't take him long to realise Hill was there. He heard Becker's voice and the sound of running water…steam filled and slickened the tiled corridor, misting up the mirrors by the sinks. It was sweltering. It was also, very difficult to focus.

"You stupid git!" Becker's voice snapped through the steam, catching Matt off guard. His foot slipped and he only managed to prevent his fall by grabbing onto the rim of a sink. "Show me what you've got? You fucking bloody idiot!"

A guttural moan from Becker made Matt's abdomen clench painfully. The pleasured growl ran right though him and his muscles spasmed at such a delectable sound. He gasped, trying to hold in a moan of his own.

_"Leave. Leave now and go the botany lab. You like the botany lab, Becker doesn't go there." _

Becker moaned again, long with short intermittent stuttering gasps of breath. The jet of water splashed, disturbed by the movement of Becker beneath it. A foot slipped and squeaked on the floor, another long moan was followed by pants and whispers.

"Oh god, what am I doing?"

Matt was drawn forward. He reached out a hand and crept it along the top of the wall that enclosed around the shower bays as he walked. Through the steam he caught sight of Becker; he was leaning his right forearm against the wall and resting a wearied head on his arm. The water was pouring over his head, cascading over his shoulders, down his spine and dripping off the round clenching curves of his buttocks.

With his legs parted in a wide stance and his left arm hidden mostly from Matt's view, it wasn't difficult to figure out what he was doing. Matt watched Becker slowly stroke himself, his fist sliding delicately over his shaft, and instantly he felt his own stiffen again.

He didn't understand at all, why his body was reacting so strongly to this other man or that he was filled with urges to go over to Becker and help him. Matt could quite easily walk away, but the sight of Becker masturbating beneath that shower, prevented him from doing so. It was fear of what was going through Becker's mind that stopped Matt from going over to him and helping with the release.

_"Fuck! What's the matter with you?"_

His towel slipped down, his hands began to shake, his fingers were itching to grab hold of himself as well, but he couldn't stop looking at Becker. He couldn't shut out the sounds of the Captain's jerks and his heaving breathing.

_"Emily…think of her. Think how much you miss her…not Becker."_

"Matt!"

His name heaved from Becker's lips along with another pleasured moan and it was the final straw. It was too bizarre but Matt found himself slowly walking round the wall and standing behind him. Becker seemed oblivious to Matt's presence as his hand continued to pump on his cock, muttering words only when he had the breath to do so.

Matt waited just for the right time and as he stepped forward again, the spray of the shower covering him, he placed a gentle hand on Becker's shoulder.

"Oh shit." Becker slipped his hand away and smacked it against the wall. "Matt…"

He slowly turned round and the two of them looked at each other through the torrent of water. This was beyond awkward, but Matt's hand didn't leave Becker's shoulder nor did Becker push him away. There was fear in his eyes, along with a want that Matt clearly recognised. He felt it himself.

Becker went to say something…his mouth opened to speak but instead he bowed his head and tried to back away. Matt stopped him, his fingers gripped harder at Becker's shoulder and he leant forward and rested his forehead against his.

He felt Becker's breath on his face along with the spit-spray of water with every exhale and he was shaking. He was trembling so much Matt could feel it through the closeness of their bodies.

He didn't ask, but he knew it was okay when Becker's own hand rested in the middle of Matt's back. _Oh god…this is it. _

"Becker…"

He took a hold.

_Too close. This is far too close…_

His hand began to move.

tbc


End file.
